vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Finn
This is the relationship between the Original Vampires, Elijah and Finn. Elijah revived Finn in Bringing Out The Dead along with Kol and Rebekah. In present time, Elijah and Finn do not seem to have a great brotherly relationship; they don't talk to each other. Elijah told Rebekah that he doesn't trust Finn because he hates being a vampire. History The Middle Ages Finn and Elijah are the oldest brothers from all their siblings, with Finn being the eldest. They had a good relationship, but Elijah had a closer relationship with his younger half-brother Niklaus and his younger sister, Rebekah. Finn was shown to be more obedient to their mother, Esther, being willing to tell her anything if asked while Elijah would hold his tongue if it meant protecting his siblings. They were all humans during the Middle Ages until the death of their youngest brother Henrik . For over 900 years ago, Finn remained neutralized by Klaus since Klaus could not stand his judgemental attitude. The Vampire Diaries Season 3 In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah states that Finn has been daggered for 900 years by Klaus. Later Elijah revived Finn by pulling out The White Oak Ash Dagger from his heart. Later when Elijah comes back to Klaus he sees Kol and tries to dagger him, but is stopped by Finn who takes the dagger and stab him in the hand. Then later Elijah tells Niklaus that they will be a family, but without Klaus and he says if Klaus kills them, he will be just like their father, but then there mother, Esther who they think is dead comes to see them all, about Klaus and wonder's what to do with, him. Klaus thinks that she is back to kill him, but she isn't she is there so that they may start over again and be one happy family. In Dangerous Liaisons, in the morning all of the Original Vampires were preparing for the ball they were going to have to night. Later in night, Finn is talking to Elena then joins Elijah and the others at the stairs while Elijah is talking to everyone about his mother. Later after Damon killed Kol, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus came as they watched Damon kill Kol. Esther argued with Elijah about Rebekah and Kol and what they did, Elijah said that he would take care of Rebekah and Kol. Then when he left Finn came and asked his mother if she had second thoughts she says no; But Elijah is so Moral. Finn says he is ready to die when its time. Then Esther completes the ritual by using Finns blood to bind them all and says it is done. In All My Children, when Elijah suspects his mother of having a hidden agenda, he rules out asking Finn as he knows that his brother hates being a vampire and therefore, does not trust him. However, Rebekah mentions that it is not true. Later Finn and his mother meets up with the The Bennett Witches, Elijah threatens The Salvatores that his sister will kill Elena if they don't find his mother and killed The Bennett Witches in time. Finn says that he is prepared to and says "It is not a sacrifice, it is a gift". Elijah along with Niklaus and Kol go to where Finn and Their mother is. The Originals Series Season Two In Every Mother's Son, Esther was in her new body and asked that Klaus and Elijah have dinner with her. Finn had been revived and put into a new body by his mother and was the first to arrive to dinner. Elijah did not immediately recognize his older brother, much to Finn's amusement. When waiting for their mother to join the dinner, Finn questioned his brothers on why he had been daggered for so long and treated so badly. He turned his rage toward Elijah, asking him why he never removed his dagger for 900 years, as Finn always saw Elijah as the most compassionate one out of the remaining still-active Original Vampires, questioning if he was afraid of Klaus. Finn then blamed it on Elijah's jealousy for Finn being the eldest, saying that he stole and coveted the duties of the eldest sibling from him, duties in which Elijah seemed to failed at over the course of nine centuries, given how their family has become. Elijah called Finn out on hating their supernatural existence like their father but unlike Mikael who had turned to rage, Finn had become introverted, dull, and self-hating. However, Finn's dislike of the vampire condition is not without good reason, as Finn's siblings all became bloodthirsty killers after becoming vampires. When things at the dinner grew too heated, Finn used his magic to knock out Elijah and Klaus. In ''Live and Let Die'', when Elijah prevented the triggering of a large group of child werewolves, Finn attacked him. Finn's magic nearly incapacitated Elijah but he fought back, grabbing Finn by the neck. He dryly told Finn that he hoped that his next life would be longer than his new one, attempting to snap his neck and kill him. Their mother intervened, impaling Elijah and taking him captive, saving Finn from Elijah's wrath. In Red Door, Finn checked in on his mother, who had chained up and been torturing Elijah with visions from his past as well as hallucinations of his greatest hopes and dreams. She told Finn that once she showed Elijah not only what he has done but also what he could have, he would accept their offer of receiving a new body. In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail'', Finn was captured by Hayley and brought to the compound. Elijah, with Klaus, approached him as he was chained up alongside Kol, who had also been taken prisoner. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Elijah and Klaus tried to turn Finn and Kol against their mother. Finn brought up Rebekah, asking where she was considering she had always been the most blindly loyal to Klaus. Elijah threatening told Finn to leave Rebekah out of the discussion but when Finn said that Esther had been tracking Rebekah and would try and get her to accept a new body, Elijah reacted furiously. He angrily grabbed Finn, pulling him onto the table and biting him. It was only due to Klaus's restraints, that Elijah spared Finn. Quotes Season Three ''Rebekah: (to Elijah) " Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her..." (about Esther's behavior)'' Elijah: "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." Rebekah: "That's not true." (All My Children) Trivia * After much debate between fans during the run of The Vampire Diaries, it was revealed by Michael Narducci and later confirmed in The Originals series, that Finn is older than Elijah. * Finn accused Elijah of leaving him daggered due to being jealous of Finn being the oldest sibling, saying that he had taken the duties of the eldest sibling from him. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters